The present invention relates to photographic apparatus and methods in general and, more particularly, to photographic apparatus and methods, whereby exposures of self-developable and photographic film are taken simultaneously; preferably within a single-use apparatus; such that an operator is presented with a self-developed image corresponding to the image captured simultaneously by the exposed photographic film.
Users of conventional photographic cameras are only able to obtain information as to the scene image captured by having it developed by a photo-finisher or photolab. Of course with the advent of instant photography, self-developable film cameras allow a user to obtain such scene information immediately. Despite the achievement of the latter development, there is nevertheless a desire to provide user of photographic cameras with a developed instant image corresponding to the scene exposed on the photographic film so as to thereby provide a positive proof of the image captured by the photographic film. Accordingly, the user can have such information and use it for a variety of purposes, such as assessing the image previously taken.
One known attempt for effecting dual exposures on instant and photographic films is described in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,073. As described in this patent, there is a relatively complicated synchronizing device employed for operating the dual cameras simultaneously so as to effect correct exposures; whereby one camera uses instant film and the other uses photographic. Such device is externally coupled to each of the two separate cameras and relies upon a relatively sophisticated control system for controlling a plurality of camera functions including shutter mechanisms and flash units to provide proper dual exposures.
Another known approach for effecting simultaneously dual exposures employs separate cameras mounted, for example, one on top of the other with a separate mechanical shutter synchronization mechanism between both cameras. Yet still another approach for effecting simultaneous exposures on both instant and photographic films includes the use of a camera, wherein both such films are exposed by light from a single exposure lens and shutter arrangement which light is split into two paths and directed to each different film.
While dual camera photography exists in which it is known to simultaneously expose both instant and photographic films either with single or dual cameras, heretofore, there does not exist a photographic apparatus and method for permitting dual exposures of both photographic and self-developable films in a compact and economical manner let alone in a single-use camera arrangement.